whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1950d (WOD)
*1950 *1951 *1952 *1953 *1954 *1955 *1956 *1957 *1958 *1959 Events * Intensive FBI investigations into mob operations in Las Vegas help flush out a lot of gangsters and crooks from the casino and hotel business. * Franklin discovers that the DNA molecule has some kind of helix shape. * Britons are not prepared to accept that one of their heroes (to whit, Alan Turing) is a homosexual. * The Kefauver hearings help bring the Mob into public view. * Motorcycle gangs such as the Hell's Angels are on the rise. * Hollywood star Ginger Swan dies. * After uniting the Clanless vampires under Joseph Pander's banner in a decisive conflict, the Sabbat reward them by granting them full Clan status. * True Silverheels of the Children of Gaia is born. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.42 * Bladetooth of the Get of Fenris, is born. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.46 * Dag Hateful Hand, of the Get of Fenris is born somewhere in this time in Germany. He will eventually become War Chieftain of the South Ward in the Amazon War. * Slashes-the-Heart-of-the-Wyrm of the Red Talons, is born. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.51-52 * The Shadow Lord known as Guttooth or the “Priest of Gaia” was likely born in this decade. * Carleson Ruah of the Shadow Lords is born.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.53 * Sylvan-Ivanovich-Sylvan of the Shadow Lords, is born.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.52-53 * Nephthys Mu’at of the Silent Striders, is born.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.54-55 * Glass Walkers begin making an effort to be present in Australia; prior to this, the country was considered too rural for the tribe to make themselves known in significant numbers. * Graham Daly, father of Roger Daly, continues his leadership of the Glass Walkers of Vancouver throughout the 1950s. * A “Great War on Wolves” begins in Russia; humans hunt wolves heavily. Red Talons take serious losses over next 50 years from it. Some Asian Red Talons get absorbed into other tribes.WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.31 An unknown supernatural power emanating out of Moscow is behind it.WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.41 *The Nagda-Rackbur War of the Khan, a conflict between Lord Rackbur and Sultan Amir Nagda of that tribe of Bastet rages and ends somewhere during this decade, having begun in 1947. The war escalates until the sultan abuses the tribal secrets of his people to slay a great many of his enemy's forces; horrified, the Bagheera assemble a war party and take the errant sultan down. By the end of the war, around 100 Khan had died along with a multitude of Kinfolk, leaving less than 20 of the tiger shifters alive worldwide, and the sultanate of the Khan ended with the treacherous Amir Nagda. The Bagheera dissolved the sultanate forever, after it had endured for over 1,000 years. * Plastic discovered. Plastic elementals begin to appear. WTA: Book of the Weaver, p.67 * Helman Burnett is born, and undergoes terrible childhood abuse. He eventually becomes the serial killer “The Dirt Man”, and joins the Snatcher Caste of the Seventh Generation.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.97 * In the wake of experiments involving birth defects, a fight breaks out among the Progenitors when the Genegineers declare themselves to be the only true scientists, and that Pharmacopeists are no better than witch doctors or Verbena. * Yurikazi Ishiwa comes to America seeking an education. * An agent named Karpov performs an assassination outside a subway in Bulgaria. As his target leaves the platform, Karpov bumps into him, drops his newspaper as a distraction, and as he picks it up, presses his umbrella tip into the target's thigh. The umbrella shot a poison-covered pellet into the target. Karpov was later apprehended. The incident is later given as a possible example of "coincidental magick" by the New World Order. These "gadgets" become popular among agents during this decade. * John Eaton Simcoe and some of his Syndicate friends form Dominion Gaming Group. * Void Engineers stretch beyond the solar system. * DSEATC cuts the size of the LERMU construction pool, and test runs begin to be more closely monitored. * The FBI Special Affairs Division's investigations of paranormal activities this decade may have uncovered some mage-related information. * Arcanum Colonies and Chapter Houses begin springing up throughout Africa. * The Medeans experiment with plain-clothes police officers, but find that Concordia's population begins to resent the paranoia this engenders. * The Cult of Ecstasy is in sad shape until this decade. * Etherite Dr. Ward Beaumont, under government grant, invents the Plutonium Pill. * Lord Wade Anders founds the Nocturnal Order of the Silver Chalice, a group of English diabolists which provides the foundation for a dozen Hollow One groups in the next decade. * The Wan Kuei in Hong Kong and Taiwan are willing to offer temporary sanctuary to various Wu Lung in exchange for favours. * The Order of St. Michael is founded. * With this decade's Beat culture, the Fifth World Tribe begins to come into its own. * Umbrood begin to regularly take on the appearance of "Gray" aliens. * British astronomer Fred Hoyle theorizes the existence of vast oceans of oil on the surface of Venus, which could create massive drops of oil in the atmosphere, explaining the planet's cloud cover. * "Saucer cults" begin to form among the Sleeper populace. * Many young Verbena begin to openly recognize and identify with gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgender people. * A married couple claims to have been contacted by tall red-haired humanoids from the Olympia Galaxy. The First Church of the Unidentified Flying Object forms around them. Early 1950s * Ginger Swan's brief Hollywood career comes to an end. * Roger Daly, son of Graham Daly, begins to hone his business skills as his father continues to lead the Glass Walkers of Vancouver. * Montgomery Abercorn, homid Ahroun of the Silver Fangs, arrives in Canada from his home in Hong Kong to seek his fortune. He will make his way to the Forest Ghosts Sept near Vancouver, and quickly ascend to leadership there. * The Electrographic Matter Recombinant Translocator (ELMART) is created in secret government experiments. * During this time, Alan Turing is the most elite of Virtual Adepts. * Early this decade, the Progenitors diversify, by splitting into three Methodologies. * An Iteration X construction team lays the foundations of the prison realm MECHA early this decade. * During the colony's revolt against the French government, many tunnels are dug underneath the Vietnamese district of Cu Chi. * Area 38's Geostatic Rain Cannon is considered the height of technology. * Las Vegas' "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign dates to this period. Mid 1950s * Secret communists declare Pathet Lao policies. * The Pleroma Project begins interfacing with computational talismans. Late 1950s * Natalia Kross rises to prominence in Hollywood, with her career lasting for the next decade. * By late this decade, the Masses begin to suspect the activities of the Void Engineers. * Late in the decade, an entire generation of scientists learn to find unity in the vision of the Computer, fulfilling one of the dreams of Iteration X. * The Copa Showroom in Las Vegas' Sands Hotel and Casino plays host to the infamous Rat Pack. References Category:World of Darkness timeline